


Storm

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardassia Prime storms can be scary . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent storm.

Julian Bashir awoke with a jolt to a low rumbling sound that shot through the sky followed by a dim flash of pink.

'A lightning storm?'

Cardassian lightning storms are usually quite rare due to the planet's particular atmospheric geography. For as long as Bashir had lived here he hadn't seen one until now. Wanting to tell Garak he turned to his bed mate. He was about to make a comment when he stopped, noticing that Garak was still asleep.  
In the dim light of their room Julian could see the rise and fall of Garak's slow breathing. It would appear that not even lightning could wake him.

'Must be his Cardassian hearing'-

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning brighter then the one before. It flashed through the window with a brilliant light. At the same time a cool hand suddenly gripped around Julian's wrist.

Bashir flinched and turned away from the window and back to Garak who's eyes where open wide, his face staring up at the ceiling, his breathing quickened and his heart rate -based on pulsating running through his Cardassian wrist- was increased.

"Garak, it's alright it's only a storm." He said softly. The low tone of thunder once again echoed across the sky.

Garak's only response was the tightening of his grip on Bashir's wrist. Julian winced slightly at Garak's tight and firm grasp. Julian placed his right hand on Garak's cheek. "Garak? It's alright I promise you don't have to be afraid. You can let go of-"

Another flash shot through the sky as a low rumble pierced Julian's ears. Garak's eyes where wide now, his grip on Bashir harder still. Julian turned Garak's head towards him, so in the flashes of light their eyes met. Once again Julian attempted to comfort him, "It's going to be okay." He pressed.  
Garak's only response was by blinking once. His whole body trembling.

It was odd for Julian to see him this way, though understandable considering what Garak's childhood would have been like. Bashir imagined a younger Garak alone in a dark corner waiting out a passing storm much like this one. Waiting alone, crying out for someone to assure him that all was going to be alright.

"Julian." He mumbled.

"Yes, I'm here for you it's going to be alright. I'm not going anyware."  
Garak's grip loosened slowly, though he still trembled as he was now wrapped in Julian's comforting embrace. The two waiting out the storm together.

 

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
